


Paging Dr. Fischbach

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardiologist!Jack, Cardiophilia, Doctor!Mark, Doctors & Physicians, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Septipilier, no youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack becomes a Cardiologist instead of a youtuber and he meets a doctor with the same instrest in him and the same fetish as him like i said this maybe a weird one for some readers but i'm a weird writer and i like unique stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Dr. Fischbach

A/N: now this may be one crazy story for some readers but I am a crazy and unique writer so yeah, enjoy

In this story Jack takes a job as a cardiologist as YouTube didn't work out for him and he wanted to always help people so he followed that dream instead. During his work Jack meets the doctor of his dreams and they each have a fetish that both make them fall in love with each other. Also Jack moved to LA where is the hospital he followed is carrier to.

Mark Fischbach is a cardiologist at the local hospital in LA and he is on one long shift. There is a new intern coming in and he has accepted to train him. His name is Sean McLaughlin but he prefers to be called Jack and he is just starting out her first year at LAMC (Los Angeles Medical Center) Jack arrives and heads into the workers station and gets into his uniform and in walks Mark.

"Hello, you must be Sean?" Jack turned around and just stared in awe at the man in front of him he snapped out of his daze "Yes, you must be Dr. Fischbach, you can call me Jack i prefer that name." "Oh ok you can call me Mark" as he puts out his hand to shake his. "Ok Mark" as he smiles and shakes his hand. "So I'll be teaching you today, so what I thought as it's a slow day here in the hospital I'll give you a little tour." "Ok" Jack says and they sign in and Mark starts the tour.

They first go to the main entrance where people come in for daily checkups they go to the front counter. "This is our head nurse, Nurse Sharon." Sharon says hi, nice to meet you, glad to have you on our staff." "Thank you Sharon" as Jack smiles. Next they go to the senior's ward where fifty+ come in for checkups and daily routines of taking care of seniors that are staying in the senior area.

Mark takes Jack to his ward where him and Mark will be working together, Mark works in the cardiologist ward. Mark has loved to save lives since he was little he has been in love with the human heart and the sound of a heartbeat, so he became a cardiologist surgeon. It was time to clock out and Jack was in the worker's station putting stuff away in his locker. Mark came in and Jack looks up "Hello Mark." "Hey I have a question for you." "Yes Mark?" "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" Jack looks at him "how did you know I was gay?" Mark snickers "I could just feel you staring at me all day and don't worry I'm gay also or I wouldn't be asking you out."

Jack looks at him "sure Mark I'd love to." "Great how about this Saturday, I'm off." Jack looks at his calendar "I'm off to, so that works out perfectly." "Great I'll pick you up at six." "Ok" Jack says and tells Mark goodnight as he walks out of the room and heads home.

We fast forward to Saturday. "It was five and Jack was getting ready to go on his dinner date with Mark, he hops in the shower and gets freshened up and hour goes by and its already six. Jack's doorbell rings and he gets it and its Mark "Hi Jack ready to go?" "Yes, let's go." They head out to dinner and have a wonderful time and a round of drinks except Mark he can't drink so Jack just has one or two and Mark has a soda.

They head back to Mark's place and Jack can't hold it in any longer, he must let it out. They head inside and sit on the couch. "Mark i have a confession to make, I became a cardiologist because I have a heartbeat fetish." Mark just stares at him and takes his hand and places it on his chest. Jack just sighs "Mark you don't know what that does to me" as he starts to feel him up and kiss him. Mark whispers by his ear "you don't have to hide it, I have a heartbeat fetish also." Jack gasped and moans in pleasure while kissing him deeply. Mark scoops Jack up and carries him to his bedroom and lies Jack on the bed. Mark tells him to close his eyes. Jack obliges and Mark opens his closet and gets into his doctor uniform. "Can I open my eyes yet?" "Not yet love." Mark grabs his stethoscope and he wheels out an EKG machine. Mark walks over to Jack and puts the stethoscope in his ears and puts the chest piece on his chest and Jack just sighs while listening to Mark's heartbeat. Jack starts to play with himself as Mark's heartbeat is turning him on. Mark tells him to open his eyes and Jack does and Mark removes the stethoscope from his ears. Jack sees the EKG by the bed and smiles.

"So Jack would you like to be my doctor, I feel I need a checkup" as he winks. Jack just melts at his wink and puts the stethoscope around his neck and strips of her clothes and now standing nude in front of Mark. Mark can't keep his cool and latches onto Jack's neck right on his pulse point and starts licking it with his tongue. "Now time for your test, what have you learned so far about being a heart sexy doctor, why don't you tell me what you are going to do?" Mark said.

"Ok Doctor Fischbach first you need to be naked for this exam" Jack starts to undress Mark, first taking of his shirt and then he bends down and unbuttons Mark's jeans with his teeth. Now Mark is standing naked in front of him, he takes his hands and leads him to the bed. Jack lies Mark down "so now second thing we do for sexy doctor check up is take your pulse, knowing my luck its probably racing right now."

Jack takes two fingers and puts them on Mark's neck he feels his pulse racing under his fingertips and he just sighs. Jack grabs his phone and starts counting Mark's pulse it's at 95 bpm. "Well your pulse is racing hon" as Jack growls and he runs his fingers down his chest and stops on his dick and starts to rub the head. Jack swears Mark's pulse rate climbs even higher.

"Third thing you do for sexy doctor is listen to the heart its self while playing" Jack takes the stethoscope and puts it on and before he puts the chest piece on Mark's chest he slowly slides his hand down his body and grasps his harding member. Mark gasps out in pleasure and then Jack puts the chest piece on his chest and hears Mark's racing heartbeat in his ears. Mark starts to rock his hips and takes his hands and tease Jack's neck with one hand and takes his other and wraps his hand around Jack's dick. Jack moans out in pleasure as Mark starts to stroke Jack.

"Then for the final thing to do is EKG test during sex. Jack and Mark stop their actions and Jack fires up the EKG and puts the electrodes on Mark's chest and saw that his heart rate was 135 bpm. Mark reached into his bedside table and grabbed out the lube and handed it to Jack. Jack lubes him up and the EKG shows Mark's heartbeat as increased in speed and he is starting to breathe a little heavy. "Calm down love, don't want you going into cardiac arrest now. As much as I would love to save you, I don't need that tonight." Mark took some deep breaths and the EKG showed his heart rate had slowed down to a semi normal beat.

Jack was done lubing Mark up and he poses himself and started going in and out of Mark at a slow pace just so his heart rate stayed at a normal rate. In a matter of minutes they got into it and all though the house you could hear the EKG machine beeping like crazy showing that Mark's heartbeat was beating like a wild animal being locked up in a zoo cage.

With that Mark grabs the sheets and growls out in pleasure as he shoots his load into Jack and the EKG shows his heart skipped a few beats. Jack slowly exits him and a little shaky but he stands up and turns off the EKG. Jack removes the electrodes from Mark's chest and he bends down and takes Mark's pulse one more time and holds his fingers there counting the beats and watching Mark's chest as he takes each breath. Mark's pulse comes to a normal slow beat as he takes off his stethoscope and listens to his heartbeat one last time hearing it calm down to a normal beat of 60 bpm.

Jack removes the stethoscope "your checkup is complete Mr. Fischbach, how do you feel now?" "I feel grand like a million bucks." "Good" as he kisses him softy. They both get up off the bed and take a shower and then head back into bed. They fall asleep together Jack laid his head on Mark's chest and falls asleep to the soft slow sound of Mark's heartbeat.

The end.


End file.
